Love (Michael Bublé album)
| recorded = Late 2017-Mid 2018 | studio = Chartmaker, Capitol Studios, Warehouse Recording, EastWest Recording, The Village Recorder, Orchestra recorded at Abbey Road Studios and Angel Recording Studios | genre = | length = 38:23 | label = Reprise | producer = David Foster | prev_title = Nobody but Me | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Love (stylized as the red heart emoji ❤️ ) is the tenth studio album and eighth major label studio album by Canadian-Italian singer Michael Bublé, released on November 16, 2018, by Reprise Records. It is supported by the lead single "When I Fall in Love". In an interview with the Daily Mail, Bublé was quoted as saying that Love would be his final album and that he would no longer do interviews, as his son's cancer diagnosis and subsequent remission made him re-evaluate what was important to him, and that as he has made "the perfect album", he can retire from music "at the very top". His management subsequently dismissed these as "tabloid" rumours, denying that Bublé would be retiring. Background and writing Love is Bublé's first release of any kind in two years, following his eldest son Noah being diagnosed with liver cancer, which he has said made him consider "never returning to music". He later returned to write and record songs in the studio as his son's condition improved. On his approach to the album, Bublé stated: "My end game for the new record was to create a series of short cinematic stories for each song I chose and have it stand on its own." Once the rough outline of his album concept was formed he pitched the idea to his band members while they were visiting his Vancouver home for a casual jam session and video games. For the album, Bublé wrote the original song "Forever Now", and co-wrote the track "Love You Anymore" with Charlie Puth. The singer coaxed his mentor David Foster out of retirement from studio projects to oversee projection of much of the album. Bublé originally thought he would title the album My Romance in reference to his rekindled romance with music, but decided against it because he felt the title would involve frequent contextual explanation. Promotion Bublé announced the album in a Facebook Live stream, where he acknowledged the time he had spent away from music. The album was also called his "most romantic record to date". He performed a section of "Love You Anymore" on Carpool Karaoke for Stand Up to Cancer on October 26, 2018. He performed on The Graham Norton Show on November 9 and The X Factor on November 11. Singles The first single from the album, "When I Fall in Love", was released on September 27, 2018. It was followed by the original song, "Love You Anymore", on October 12, and finally "Such a Night" on November 9, one week before the album's release. Commercial performance In Canada, Love debuted at number 2 on the Canadian Albums Chart with 26,000 album-equivalent units. It is Bublé's seventh top-two debut in the country. In his second week, Love reached number one on the chart, with 21,000 equivalent units. On January 2, 2019, Love was certified Platinum by Music Canada for shipments of 80,000 copies in the country. In the United States, Love debuted at number 2 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 111,000 units, 105,000 of which were pure album sales. It became Bublé's eighth top 10 album and sixth top two on the ''Billboard'' 200. In the United Kingdom, Love debuted at number one with sales of 66,794 (88% of the sales being physical CDs), making it Bublé's fourth chart-topping record on the UK Albums Chart. Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 4:03 | title2 = I Only Have Eyes for You | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:22 | title3 = Love You Anymore | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:02 | title4 = La Vie en rose | note4 = featuring Cécile McLorin Salvant | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:49 | title5 = My Funny Valentine | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:25 | title6 = Such a Night | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:17 | title7 = Forever Now | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:40 | title8 = Help Me Make It Through the Night | note8 = featuring Loren Allred | writer8 = Kris Kristofferson | extra8 = | length8 = 3:42 | title9 = Unforgettable | writer9 = Irving Gordon | extra9 = | length9 = 3:08 | title10 = When You're Smiling | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 2:50 | title11 = Where or When | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:05 | total_length = 38:23 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | title12 = When You're Not Here | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:38 | title13 = I Get a Kick Out of You | writer13 = Cole Porter | extra13 = | length13 = 2:57 | total_length = 44:58 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References Category:2018 albums Category:Michael Bublé albums Category:Reprise Records albums Category:Juno Award for Adult Contemporary Album of the Year albums